Friendly Advice
by MissMelysse
Summary: Once upon a time, Data went to Geordi for romantic advice about Zoe. Now it's Geordi who needs some friendly advice. References the episode "Aquiel." Takes place during chapter 12 of Crush III: Sostenuto. CRUSHverse. Data/Zoe. Data & Geordi friendship.


**Friendly Advice**

 **Stardate 46480.06**

 **(Wednesday, 25 June 2369, 05:23 hours, ship's time)**

 _ **U.S.S. Enterprise**_

"How did your interview go?" Data asks the young woman on his comm-screen. It is zero-five-thirty on Wednesday morning on the ship, but for his partner, calling via subspace from the planet Winter it is twenty-three hundred hours on Tuesday evening, or the local equivalent.

 _"Interviews,"_ comes her correction _. "Two for video presentations, one for an audio show, broadcast during peak drive-time. They went okay. I don't understand why they're so interested in my love-life, but once they hear I'm dating a Starfleet officer, they tend to back off, so there's that."_

"Do you have any more press events?"

 _"Nothing scheduled."_ He watches as her demeanor softens into something less poised, less professional. _"I wish you were here. I'm glad Dad and Gia are here – and Gran – but I feel like having them here is a crutch as much as a support system. Like, as long as Daddy is ten minutes away, I'm not really grown up. I don't feel like that when it's you and me."_ She sighs. _"I sound pathetic, don't I?"_

"I was under the impression your father was there to work with the local symphony on their new season."

 _"Well, yes. That's true. But I'm pretty sure overlapping with my time here was what sold him on the project. Winter's orchestra isn't one of the cutting-edge groups he typically works with."_

"Perhaps he wishes to help them become 'cutting-edge.'"

 _"Yeah, maybe."_ She seems as though she wishes to say something else, but when her mouth opens, it is a yawn that comes out.

Data sharpens his attention, analyzing his lover's features. He observes the faint circles beneath her eyes and notices that her skin is paler than he is accustomed to seeing. "Zoe, dearest, you know I enjoy our conversations, and I have no wish to usher you offline, but you seem tired, and I do not want to keep you from sleep if you require rest."

She favors him with the version of her smile he has learned to call 'rueful.' _"There you go being right again, even from halfway across the galaxy. I am tired. I almost tumbled right into bed, but I really needed to hear your voice. I – "_

Her words are muted by the sound of his door-chime. "One moment," he tells Zoe, though he does not wish to interrupt her. "Come in!" he calls to whomever is seeking his presence.

 _"I guess that's my cue, after all. Good thing I'm not the jealous type. I'd wonder who was visiting you at – what – five-thirty? Anyway… I love you."_

The door opens as she is speaking, and Data divides his attention enough to note that it is Geordi who has entered. He holds up his left hand, signaling to his friend that he must conclude the subspace communication before he can greet him. "And I am devoted to you. Geordi has just arrived. May I relay your regards?"

Zoe laughs softly. _"You may. If you were anyone else, I'd ask you to pass on a hug, but somehow, I don't think your friendship is the hugging kind."_

"No," Data confirms for her. "It is not."

 _"Mmm. I might be okay with that. More of your hugs for me. Sorry, you know I get silly when I'm sleepy. Talk tomorrow?"_

"If we are both able, yes." He hesitates for a moment, raising his left hand to touch the screen, and watching as she matches it with her own. This has become one of their rituals, as much as midnight tea and conversation have always been. "Data out."

Only after he watches the screen go completely dark does he turn away from the monitor to address the waiting engineer. "Forgive me, Geordi. Zoe and I do not often manage to connect in real time, though we always attempt to do so. I assume you heard her greeting?"

The other officer laughs, "Yeah, I heard. And she's right. We don't have a 'hugging kind' of friendship. How's she doing?"

"She has recovered from a beginning that was what she calls 'rocky,' and is feeling somewhat reassured by the presence of her father and his family, though she expressed some conflict over that feeling. She spent the morning – her morning – doing media interviews."

"Interviews? Wow. I didn't realize she was that famous."

"I do not believe she is 'famous,' but she is making a name for herself."

"Think four years of university studies will kill the momentum of her career?"

"I do not know," Data tells him truthfully, but rather than share more of his thoughts on that subject, he changes tacks. "It is very early, Geordi. I do not believe you came here to ask about Zoe's career plans. I can only conclude that something must be wrong. As there have been no alerts, it must be a personal matter. How may I be of help?"

He watches as Geordi leaves the chair at the dining table, where he had been waiting for Data's time, and paces back and forth across the length of the room. Finally, he drops onto the couch. "It's Aquiel."

"Aquiel?" Data asks. "Lieutenant Uhnari?"

"Yeah."

"She is alive and healthy and has been exonerated of all crimes, Geordi."

"Yeah."

"I do not understand." But even as Data utters those four words, he is aware that they may not be true. He knows that his friend spent many hours watching the younger officer's logs when she was missing and presumed dead. He also knows that the engineer is between romantic partners and has been for a period of seven months, three weeks, six days, and… Data stops that thread of thought and waits for his friend to explain.

"I… I got to know her, Data, watching all those videos, and then spending time with her over the past few days. I really like her, but… Listen, how did you finally decide to go for it with Zoe?"

"Geordi?"

"You know. How did you decide to initiate a romantic relationship with her?"

"The transition from a teacher-and-student dynamic to one of friendship occurred almost as soon as I began Zoe's tutorials in music theory," he explains, even though he is aware that the engineer was present at the time. "The shift to a romantic relationship was more gradual. In many ways, there was no defining moment, no specific decision. It… just happened."

"But you had to decide to pursue a relationship."

"No, Geordi. I merely had to accept the obvious: Zoe and I 'fit' together." Data rises from his chair and moves around his desk, to the replicator. He considers offering his friend a cup of hot tea, but that seems wrong. Tea is the beverage he shares with his girlfriend. He also rejects alcoholic – syntheholic – options. It is 'too early' for such drinks, and they are both on duty in less than two hours. "May I offer you coffee?"

"Coffee? Yeah. Thanks, Data."

He does not ask his friend how he prefers the brew. They have spent enough time together that he knows: one cream, no sweetener. He delivers the mug to the engineer and returns to his own chair. In a level voice he says, "Geordi, even disregarding Zoe's age and the fact that I am an android, there is little that was typical about our initial courtship. Zoe herself has questioned whether we would have the relationship we do if events had not been precipitated by my brother's – by Lore's – actions."

" _Zoe_ has asked that?"

"Yes, she has."

"What did you tell her?"

"I explained that given our mutual affinity for music and theatre, the amount of time we spent together, and the ease of our communication, it is likely that a romance would have developed over time, even without Lore's influence."

Geordi's body language changes in response to his statement. Data believes he is somehow 'impressed' by this information. His friend's next words confirm it. "Wow, Data… I didn't realize."

"There is no reason why you should have," he assures. "I did not keep this from you, it is simply… a private matter… between Zoe and myself." He pauses, giving the other man time to sip some of his coffee. Then, as carefully as he would remove a microchip from a socket, he asks, "Geordi, what is it you wish me to say."

With only a hint of irony in his tone, the engineer admits, "I… require advice."

Data has never heard that phrase directed at him before, and the fact that he is being asked for romantic advice is not lost on him. _Zoe would say that it has 'touched' me_ , he thinks, _and I do not disagree._

"With regard to Lieutenant Uhnari?"

"About Aquiel, yeah. I want… I want to ask her out, and I'm not sure I should."

"What is the cause of your hesitation?"

"Well, first, she's leaving in a few days – as soon as her reassignment comes through. And second… what if I'm misreading the situation. I like her. I _think_ she likes me. What if I'm wrong?"

"What if you are not?"

" _Data!"_

Both his friend and his lover have a similar way of making his name into a sort of expletive, Data realizes. Captain Picard has done so as well, though extremely infrequently. He begins an analysis of the way different people pronounce and inflect his name, even as he continues the conversation.

"In any situation, Geordi, there are two options: doing something, or doing nothing. I have found that doing nothing is seldom the correct course of action. You are my friend, and I would not wish hurt or distress upon you, but I believe this is a case of 'your head getting in the way of your heart.'"

"So, you think I should ask her out."

"Yes."

"Even though she won't be here for long?"

"I assume you are seeking a date, and possibly an evening or two of sexual intimacy, rather than a 'lifetime commitment.' If I am not mistaken, then, the obvious course of action would be to ask her out." His flippant language, he realizes, is something he has absorbed from Zoe. She would call it 'snark.' He begins another linguistic analysis, this time on his own speech patterns before and since their relationship. "I believe that if you spoke to Counselor Troi, she would tell you that you are 'standing in the way of your own happiness.'"

For a moment, he is concerned that Geordi will respond with anger, but the engineer is chuckling at him.

"Zoe's rubbing off on you, my friend," the affable officer observes. "Are you sure you two aren't married?"

"We have begun discussing marriage as a future goal," Data shares, defaulting to his usual honesty with the man he considers his best friend. "But again, you are not here to discuss the state of my relationship."

"How do you do it, though? The long-distance thing?"

"We communicate, Geordi. We send messages daily and speak over subspace as often as possible. As you know, I took leave to visit Zoe during her time with Idyllwild and am taking leave to spend concentrated time with her before escorting her to Earth. I assume we will continue to communicate in much the same way and visit one another as often as possible over the next four years. It is not easy – separation from the woman I love is sub-optimal – but it is the path that we have chosen. Should you and Lieutenant Uhnari prove to be as compatible as you hope, I am confident that you will find a way."

Data stops talking at that point, noting that his friend has tilted his head slightly, and is staring at him with his mouth slightly agape.

"Wow," Geordi says. "Wow."

"Geordi?" It is the second time he has put an entire question into his friend's name. It is something else he has 'picked up' from Zoe.

"You, Data. You're changing. I mean, I've always known you had it in you. I've always known you were brilliant. But… you've managed to become wise, as well. Love suits you, my friend."

Data feels the corners of his mouth curve upward in a slight smile, one he is not putting on 'for show.' "Thank you, Geordi. I have learned much in my time on this ship. I am still learning."

"No, Data… thank _you_."

"Then… I have helped you?"

"Yeah. Yeah, Data, you've helped a lot." The engineer sets his coffee mug on the table and rises from the couch. "I'll see you later. Thanks for… just, thanks."

Data observes the difference in his friend's gait. When he entered, he had been walking slowly, hesitating. Now, his stride is confident and sure. _This_ , he thinks _, is good._

 **(=A=)**

Many hours later, Data enters Ten-Forward, oboe in hand, to join Commander Riker's jazz ensemble. He has promised Zoe that he will not be a hermit, that he will continue to socialize with his friends and colleagues while she is away, and playing music is a way to do that.

He pauses, observing Geordi and a woman with the small horns that are a common Hellean trait deep in conversation at a table off to the side of the great window.

"Young love, it's always so nice to see isn't it?" Guinan's voice comes from behind him and to the right.

"I am gratified that Geordi and Aquiel are getting along so well," he responds.

"I heard you had something to do with it," the El-Aurian woman shares. "Seems you gave him some friendly advice."

"I learned from the best," Data answers, quoting his girlfriend yet again. He knows Guinan well enough to be certain that she will understand that 'the best' in this case includes herself and Counselor Troi, and Zoe, of course.

Guinan does not answer him. Her attention has already moved on to something else. But she squeezes his shoulder in a gentle expression of affection as she turns away.

And once more, he smiles.

* * *

 **Notes:** Takes place during chapter 12 ("The Stormy Present") of _Crush III: Sostenuto and_ references the episode "Aquiel." It's also a sort of reversal of a previous one-shot, _Three Little Words_ , in which Data asked Geordi for advice about Zoe. (Revised 29 September 2019)


End file.
